


On Track:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Boys Kissing, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e11 Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e21 Ua Malo'o Ka Wai (The Water Is Dried Up), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post Recovery, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxation, Retreat (Seminar), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve decided to take a chance on vacation again, This time, They decided to go back to the retreat, so they can keep their relationship on track, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	On Track:

*Summary: Danny & Steve decided to take a chance on vacation again, This time, They decided to go back to the retreat, so they can keep their relationship on track, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

This time, The atmosphere for the retreat was perfect, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams took it as a sign, cause things are going so great between him, & his lover & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, after the plan crash, liver transplant, all the other stuff that they experienced. So, They are heading back to the resort, that they were at the last time, They have Lorraine to thank for getting them started on getting together.

 

When they got to the resort, they checked in, & then they went to explore a bit, before the seminar officially started. Danny was feeling great for a change, & he knew it had to do with being with Steve. The Brunette was also happy, cause for once, life was normal. Steve pinned him against a wall, & kissed him. "I can't wait til we have some alone time together", he said with a wink, & they continued on with their walk.

 

The Activities were so much more fun, than the last time, Steve was very careful this time, & he made sure that Danny was the shining one in their relationship, Also, He just loves spending time with the blond away from the office, & away from everything else. "Here, You need this", he said, as he placed a couple of vitamins into his hand, "Thanks, Babe, You are always taking care of me", Danny said with a smile, & they went to a few more classes, before they had time to themselves. Steve & Danny went to sit by the lake, & just relaxed for a bit.

 

"As much as I love the others, It's nice to get away from police work, & cases, Also, I think we took a hell of a beating, which we need time to recover from", Danny said, Steve agreed & said, "Yeah, God, I can't believe we finally have Michelle Shioma behind bars, & she will rot in there for the rest of her life", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smirk, "Yes, She will, Thanks to a certain super seal, who had the know-how, & got out us of there, before they had a chance to kill us", They shared little kisses, & then they found a spot, & made out, away from everyone else.

 

Danny was beginning to really get into the swing of things, Cause he knew how much this trip meant to Steve, & he would never want to disappoint, As soon as they got back from the lake, Everyone met again for the next scheduled class. Then, Once it was over, He was faster getting out of there, than the others, & he went to make a couple of surprise arrangements for Steve, Cause he put so much thought & care into the trip.

 

Danny was not surprised to find Steve swimming in the hotel pool, He had to admire the man & his discipline for staying in such great shape, "Hey there, Good Looking", & Steve smiled, as he came over to him, "Hey, How are you doing ?", "Me ?, I am fabulous, & I got a surprise for you", Steve didn't want to go out, & told him right then & there, "We are eating in, Follow me", Once, They got back to their room, Danny showed them what was for dinner, & the former seal laughed.

 

"Thanks, Danno, This looks fantastic, But I am not hungry for food at the moment," He whipped off his swimtrunks, & got the blond out of his clothes, Danny put their food in the warmer, that was provided, & they went straight to the bed, where they were having a different kind of feast, leaving claim & love bites on the other's body. They moved round two & three to the bathroom, & shower, Then, They had their dinner, & stepped on the balcony, so they can look at the stars in front of them. It was a perfect way to really experience the retreat, & they hope to this more in the future.

 

They had a wonderful morning, & they made slow & passionate love, where cocks & nipples were getting tortured, & teased. They were driving the other crazy & nearly over the edge, denying & controlling orgasms, & they had multiple orgasms between them, which neither has a problem of doing. Then, They took a nice leisurely shower together, & not get the other excited, cause they had enough time for breakfast, before they have to get to their first class, & they were gonna have the rest of the day to themselves, after their last class in the afternoon, Danny said thinking to himself, **"It's gonna be perfect"** , & he & Steve went on with their day as usual.

 

At the Luau, Danny & Steve took the opportunity to thank Lorraine for hosting such a necessary seminar, cause without it, They would've been sunk, & told her so. "Lorraine, Seriously, You helped saved us, & I thought that we would never save our relationship, But with what you showed us, We did, Now we are better than ever", Danny said with a smile, The Five-O Commander said with a dazzling smile of his own, "We are still working at it, But it's worth it to get back on track". Lorraine hugged them both, & said with a smile, "I am glad, You deserve some happiness", & they hugged once more, & they went to enjoy the rest of the festivities, before leaving the next day.

 

The Next Day, Everyone was packed up & ready to leave, Steve & Danny were glad to be going back to Honolulu, Cause they missed their ohana so much, & they need to get back to Five-O, so they can continue to make the world a better place. "You guys be good to yourselves, & take care of yourselves, Okay ?", They both promised, & they hugged & kissed her on the cheek. "You too, Lorraine, If you are ever in Honolulu, Look us up", Steve said, & Danny nodded, & said, "Definitely, Whenever you have a chance", She nodded, & promised, by saying, "I will", & they all went on their separate ways, When they got on the plane, Steve & Danny held hands for the rest of the flight, & didn't let go, til they got their home.

 

The End.


End file.
